


Lose fat

by HexQ



Category: p2p
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexQ/pseuds/HexQ
Relationships: 庞宽 - Relationship, 彭磊 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Lose fat

他唯一没想到的是，庞宽对他那些戳人的玩笑话选择的宁可是折磨自己也不从他身边离开。他不合时宜的硬了，每一丝恐慌愤怒和心疼里夹杂着一种不应该的窃喜。他开始品尝庞宽脑门上冒出来的虚汗，不知道是不是心理作用，他只觉得庞宽汗里的咸味都比平常淡了。他咬着庞宽耳朵质问，万一我没来呢，你要饿死自己吗？万一来的不是我呢，你也这样给别人弄吗？

他不讲道理，忽略庞宽明明只把钥匙给了他，又记起这个小屋子只属于他们俩的事实，感受到这是庞宽对他的无声呼救，终于也就放弃那些茬不清楚的心思，把手指塞到庞宽凹了快有一圈的臀肉间，用他唯一会的方式去唤醒庞宽。

你在折磨我吗，你要报复我吗，你会离开我吗。彭磊没花太多时间扩张就顶了进去，看着庞宽只茫然的听他提问，又作弊似的都拿彭磊两个字回答，没来由就擅自揣测庞宽需要点儿更有力度的东西，比如爽，比如疼。

他闭上嘴不再说话，吮着庞宽耳廓绕到瘦的只剩薄薄一层皮的喉结上啃吻，随即又拿牙齿黏上庞宽逐渐凸起的乳尖，阴茎碾磨着肠壁进的更深也更用力。他们难得做的这么安静，比上回在飞机厕所里赶的那发喘的都还要忍耐。终于，彭磊等到庞宽自己开始扭腰了，他几乎克制不住露出个笑，又抵着要命的那点操了好几下之后总算逼出庞宽的声音。

“……关灯。”

庞宽的瞳孔还是没有聚焦，彭磊也不知道他是怎么把窗户里透进来的快落山的太阳给看成灯光的，但那也都不重要了。

“你好好的，我就关灯。”

彭磊把牙齿从完全硬挺的那边乳头上错开换上一只手指绕着湿漉漉的口水画圈，同时一刻也不耽误的攻上另一边，半哄半骗的放慢了速度仔细观察。

庞宽果然就乖乖钻了进来，他比平常更单纯也更放荡，笑的像个高中生，抓着彭磊放在他腰上的另一只手就往自己的小腹上放。

“你摸摸这儿，都给你操的鼓起来了。”

彭磊当即就没绷住个脏字，立刻就又变速猛干，被塞壬蛊惑了似的心疼又着迷的摸上了庞宽已经瘦到瘪下去，肋骨都根根分明的肚皮上。可庞宽却又躲他了，眼睛里带着真切的恐慌。

“不行，都是肉，你别摸。”

彭磊就眼看着他又变成了个颓丧的中年人，不依不饶的摁着他腹部，拿不肯拔出来一点儿只往里顶的劲狠操。吻他抱他和弄碎他的欲望搅成一团，彭磊搞不明白，只能在庞宽又食髓知味的把腿缠上来的时候再度停了动作，胸口的手绕到他脑袋后把人托起，水杯又怼到了庞宽嘴唇上。

“喝水。”

庞宽觉得自己开始醒了，他被这句话里命令和请求的混杂矛盾打了个措手不及，最后一口水咽下去的时候只觉得整个背都是麻的，被彭磊托住的那一小块更是火热的发烫。他看到光真的暗下去，想彭磊还挺讲信用的真给关了灯，下一秒就又克制不住的焦虑。他现在还是安全的吗，他还胖吗，彭磊还嫌弃他吗？

彭磊眼看着他又要发呆，拒绝让这种事发生的把庞宽抱到自己腿上，借着坐姿操的更深的同时又皱了皱眉，庞宽怎么这么瘦啊，他轻的都让他觉得快要摸不到实体了，他真的好怕。他看到庞宽哼哼着被顶出了水，上下都是的开始湿，就又去舔庞宽的眼睛，说不许哭，你缺水，你连盐都还没吃呢，不许哭。

他不知道为什么越说自己反而鼻子越酸，产生了莫名其妙的委屈，身下干的更狠，手却像捧住什么易碎品似的搂住庞宽。他问庞宽现在是谁在和你做，然后庞宽眨眼睛，好一会儿才反应过来似的念彭磊，也不知道是回答还是又在作弊。他就更生气也更委屈了。

“是不是谁都行啊，你是不是根本就不在乎。”

他又从应该安慰人的那一个变成没出息胡闹的小孩儿，但庞宽却反而是习惯这种场面似的清醒过来软软的去抱他。明明也没什么力气，彭磊却觉得自己是真的被扶住了，索性放开了趴在庞宽现在变得硌人的肩膀像终于到家了似的掉眼泪。

他开始一遍遍颠来倒去的道歉，佝偻着背像随时准备跑路的六十岁老头儿，掐着庞宽腰的手却更用尽的都绷出了腱子肉，腰也上了发条的小狗儿玩具似的动个不停。

“只有你行，彭磊，没事儿，没事儿。”

庞宽越是温和的包容他，气都喘不上来还要跟他说话他就干的越狠，也哭的越凶。一句话都回不出来，就只一下一下再一下的都送到庞宽身体里。

“我在…乎，没事儿，真没事儿，我不会离开，永远不会，我早离不开你了。”

庞宽终于也再说不出话，眼看快要被操到高潮，两手虚弱的攀在彭磊肩上，只有后穴还使得上力气的把彭磊夹的更紧。可彭磊却在这会儿强硬的抽了出来，他挂着没哭干净的眼泪把庞宽放的更低，自己半站起身对上了庞宽的嘴。然后他在庞宽能反应过来之前就开始撸，虚着眼睛只一遍遍重复着庞宽庞宽庞宽的快速的撸。

他把精液射到了庞宽嘴里，又蹭过去印下个潦草的吻就按倒庞宽蛇似的向下滑去。他说咽下去，庞宽就真的咽下去还主动抬手刮干净了溅到脸上的残余，一滴都不浪费的咽下去。彭磊就终于露出个真心实意的笑，然后他掰开庞宽的腿把他还股胀的阴茎含进自己嘴里，没理会庞宽下意识弹起的腰和又带上哭腔的挣扎，死死压着庞宽的大腿箍住根部，直到庞宽颤抖着都射在他嘴里才松手又爬上去和庞宽接吻。

他拿舌头把温热的黏液都抵到庞宽嘴里，庞宽脑子糊成一片只觉得自己被操了一次又一次，最后把宇宙都全吞到肚子里。庞宽又有点想哭，他觉得自己又要胖了。但彭磊结束了吻凑过来咬他的耳朵。

“多吃点儿，你给我生个孩子吧。”

庞宽觉得好像有哪儿不太对，可彭磊一直在吻他，一点一点的说喜欢他，说你吃东西吧，又说喜欢他。他怎么能招架住彭磊呢，没有生物可以违抗宇宙之神的意志。他不知道他已经晕乎到把这话说出口了，然后彭磊回应他。

“有你才是完整的宇宙。”

彭磊想，如果他真是什么宇宙之王，那庞宽作为唯一的宇宙公民就总有那一票否决权吧。他愿意做他唯一的臣民，他才会是他唯一的王。他们俩合二为一才是宇宙，而庞宽才是他的宇宙之王，这个秘密他大概永远都不会说吧。没办法，太恶心了，太肉麻了，他也太胆小了。

“那你得跟我一块儿吃。”

彭磊的宇宙之王发话了，他当然就点头，没交代自己还有种被选中了的喜悦。

“我饿了。”

庞宽说着又过来咬他的嘴唇，看到他又硬起来的那地儿终于眼里带回点熟悉的揶揄。他感觉到庞宽的舌头又恢复了灵活，在两个人满是精液味儿的嘴唇里乱舔。先再补充点儿蛋白质也行，不过不射里头是不是生不了孩子啊？

他只能把往脸上涌的热气往腰底下压，听见自己荒唐的说不急，你先吃饱咱们再慢慢做，做到有为止。

他说完又有点后怕的搂住庞宽，说不好是撒娇还是强硬确认。

“你以后都好好吃饭吧。”

庞宽这会儿已经趴到他两条支棱着的腿中间，舌头绕上柱头打转了。他仰头又冲彭磊笑了，他说好。


End file.
